Surviving Made Me Anything But an Ordinary girl
by The Devils Queen
Summary: Arizona never told anyone about the first seven years of her life, not even Callie, but when her first family gets out of prison and comes after her it's up to two federal agents from her past to save her. David Rossi, Erin Strauss, and Katie Cole were young new profiles when they rescued a young girl, now 25 years later Erin is dead and that girl is in danger Rating may to change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing_

**A/N:** I'm not quite sure where this is going but I started it while taking finals a month ago so if you want to see something happen write a review and tell me.

POV: Arizona

Mom was gone so was my brother. After Johnny went with the blue angels dad locked me in the basement, after some time mom stopped visiting me. Dad would come down and give me food, if I cried he would hit me. When Johnny left I stopped going to first grade I lost my innocence to my other brother, Cynrick, not long after. I never left the basement after that, Cynrick would visit me but after Johnny left he was never nice to me, he would throw me around and do things that I had always been told were wrong. I was a broken child that no one wanted, and my family punished me for it. No one cared about me, I had been down here for a very long time, I had been hungry for a very long time, but I was always hungry so it didn't matter. I learned a long time ago to just retreat into my own head, when someone would hit me I would think about being outside playing with other kids. When Cynrick would take me I would think of the blue angels Johnny was with, I hoped that they would come for me one day, maybe if I was good I could be a blue angel one day but, I'll never be good enough. I heard yelling upstairs and ran to hide, if daddy couldn't find me he couldn't hit me.I ran into the closet and closed the door quietly. darting to the back of the closet I climbed up onto the shelf . I pulled a box in front of me and curled into a tiny ball. I had been hiding long enough that I was beginning to think maybe I was safe, when I heard people come down the stairs. I stopped breathing as the closet door opened. My eyes were closed.

"Come on out, sweetheart," a gentle female voice said, I didn't move except to crack my eyes open. there were two women in the entryway to the closest, one with short blond hair the other long and dark, they were staring at me.

"I...I'm...s…Sorry… for hiding, please don't be mad, don't punish me, I'm sorry," I cried terror freezing me where I sat.

"It's ok, honey, we aren't angry, we won't hurt you," the blond said.

"I'm Katherine, but you can call me Katie, what's your name?" the brunette asked.

"Whatever you want it to be," I replied, everyone had a different name for me, mom used call me Zona, Johnny used to call me AZ, Cynrick called me whore, dad called me little bitch, my first grade teacher had called me Arizona.

"Can you come down sweetie?" Katie asked. I uncurled and begun to climb down.

"Is this better?" I asked looking at my feet.

"It's wonderful now aside from sweetie what can I call you?" Katie asked.

"Whatever you want, mom used to call me Zona, Johnny would call me AZ," I said softly, I wasn't allowed to say the other names so I didn't.

"Who is Johnny?" she asked kneeling in front of me and looking in my eyes.

"My big brother, he's with the blue angels now, I want to be a blue angel someday, but I'm not good enough" I told her.

"You can be anything you want," Katie said.

"No I can I was bad, the blue angels are good," I told her.

"Oh, Arizona," she said pulling me into her body, I flinched but, she didn't do anything but hold me close to her. I realized that she wouldn't hurt me and I clung to her. She took me out of the basement and I cried because daddy would be mad at me, but she told me I was safe, she even put me in a truck and took me to the place of the blue angels.

25 years later

"You little Bitch," a man's voice echoed down the hall. I ignored it and pulled out my keys to unlock my door. A hand grabbed my shoulder and threw me across the hall, my keys fell as I stumbled on my prosthetic leg. An older man grabbed them and unlocked my door.

"You thought you could hide from us?" the one who had thrown me yelled dragging me into my own apartment, "You have ten minutes to write your goodbyes,"he yelled grabbing a paper off the counter and throwing it in front of me.

"Time to come home," the older man said, it was then that I realized who they were, my first family, the one I didn't talk about.


	2. Learning about her past

**Disclaimer:** _I am way too broke to own anything_

**A/N:** _tell me if you want to osee anything cause I don't know where this story is going_

_To Callie:_

_I'm so sorry for everything I've done I know I've made mistakes and, because of those you're better off without me, raise Sofia well. I;m going to visit my Uncle Rossi and Aunt Erin in virginia so I can get back on my feet then maybe I'll see Katie. I'm sorry, goodbye._

_~Arizona_

I wanted to scream, I was mad at her but I didn't want her gone. I cried for a long time before I called Owen, asking how to find her, he didn't even know she'd left. I called Addison and cried, then I called Meredith and asked her to get Sofia, last I got drunk.

"Rossi," he answered.

"Hey Dave, it's Katie," I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked, he knew me too well.

"Harvey and Cynrick got out three days ago and I can't get ahold of Arizona," I said.

"Why are you only telling me now?" he snapped

"They didn't tell me till an hour ago, I've been trying to track her down for an hour, she a surgeon it took an hour to find out she wasn't in the OR, Dave I'm sorry," I said.

"Well then let's go I'll grab one of my people, and meet you downstairs, we can take the BAU jet," he said.

"Thanks Dave," I said before hanging up, ever since my time with the BAU I kept a go bag under my desk. I told my second he was in command cause I would be out of town for a few days and I rode the elevator down.

"Katie this is SSA Blake, Alex this is Bureau Chief Cole," Dave said as I got off the elevator indicating the brunette woman next to him.

"Dave don't ever call me that again, agent Blake, you can call me Katie," I said, shaking the burnetts hand.

"I'm Alex" she said.

"So how did you manage to get the jet?" I asked Rossi.

"I told Hotch it was the case that got you to leave the BAU," he said.

"How did a serial killer get out?" Alex asked as we walked out, I looked at Dave before answering.

"I fucked up," I said climbing into the SUV.

"It wasn't only you Katie, we all fucked up and the ADA was new and was too scared to go to trial," Dave said.

"Dave it was my idea! I'm the one that fucked us over and yeah Carmichael was new, but I fucked it up if I had waited they wouldn't be out now,"

"Katie if you hadn't done what you did that little girl would have died! Carmichael left sex crimes after that case, Katie it almost broke all of us you, me, Erin, the local cops, the ADA, all because we believe that your call was right. Damn it Katie you did the right thing!" Dave yelled.

"What happened?" Alex cut in.

"I made the call to go in without a warrant because there was a little girl in the house and I was worried about her safety, all the murders got thrown out because we didn't wait but we nailed them both on the abuse of the girl. She testified and both father and brother got assault on a minor and statutory charges but, it's been twenty five years so they got out," I said looking at the carpet of the car.

"Katie that little girl could have died if we hadn't gone in, Katie, everyone stood behind that decision, stop beating yourself up," Dave said.

"Stop beating myself up? Really Dave? That little girl is back in harms way because of me!" I snapped the cracks in my mask starting to show. I closed my eyes for a moment to stop the emotions racing threw my body. I felt the car stop but took another few seconds to get myself under control.

"Katie we'll find her, it will be ok," Dave said hugging me. It had been a long time since anyone had tried to hug me but right then I let him.

"Who exactly are we finding?" Blake asked.

"Arizona, the little girl we pulled out of that house all those years ago," Dave said, pulling away from me and walking down the landing strip to the waiting jet.

I was pulled out of my brooding by a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back.

"It's Owen I brought some people that want to talk to you," Owen yelled from the other side of the door.

"I don't care Hunt, the only person I want to talk to has a key!" I yelled back not moving to answer the door.

"Mrs. Torres I'm Supervisory Special Agent Dave Rossi with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, I'm here with my colleagues SSA Alex Blake, and the Bureau Chief of the FBI's Crimes Against Children Unit Katie Cole, please open the door," a voice I'd never heard yelled. The name Rossi was the only thing that made me stand up and go to the door. I threw it open and marched back to the couch not looking to see if they would follow.

"Mister Hunt I think it would be best if you stayed out here, thanks for showing us where to come but we can handle it from here," one of the women said before I heard the door click shut.

"What do you want?" I asked blankly.

"We need to find Arizona," the older of the two women said.

"Well get in line if I knew how to find her aunt and uncle in Virginia I already would have," I snapped.

"Aunt and uncle?" the man asked. I grabbed the letter out of my pocket and threw it at him. He opened it carefully, as he read it is eyebrows went up, he handed it to the older woman.

"Damn it!" she said giving it back to me the look in her eyes told me I had missed something.

"So now you see she can't help you with whatever it is you need so just leave," I snapped.

"Why do you think we're here?" the younger agent asked.

"Well she was a pediatric surgeon and she's with crimes against children I would assume it has something to do with one of her cases," I said.

"Um no actually, we're here about an old case," the younger brunette said.

"Alex," the man cut in.

"Dave she's going to find out anyway," Alex started.

"Blake no," Dave snapped.

"Dave, she knew we were going to come here, you read it if she wasn't ok with us telling her she wouldn't have left it," the other woman said.

"Fine Katie it's your call," Dave said.

"Oh, no, we are so not doing this it's you call Katie, not this time, we're here because of my call remember?" Katie snapped.

"Katie it was a good call," Alex said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"The hell it was Alex if I had made a different call we wouldn't be here," Katie hissed.

"Yeah but Katie, she would probably be dead," Dave said.

"You don't know that Dave none of us do," Katie snapped.

"Again why are you here?" I tried again but, again none of the agents seemed to listen.

"Cole, you made a call most of us think it was the right call but even if it wasn't, which for the record I think you were right, but even if it was a bad call it was twenty five years ago there is no going back now only forward so why don't we focus on the decision we need to make now, do we tell her or not? and Katie both Dave and I value your opinion," Alex said.

"By that logic it's two against one so tell her," Dave said, "but you get to tell Arizona that you two told her."

"I'm not taking the fall for anything else in this case," Katie snapped.

"I will," Alex said.

"Thank you so tell me why are you here?" I asked, standing to face them all.

"How much do you know about Arizona's past?" Katie asked.

"Well I thought I knew all of it, but I have no idea who she went to visit and I haven't the faintest idea why you are here so just start at the beginning," I said.

"When Arizona was about seven her brother died in a car crash, he was fifteen he had just gotten his learners permit, the car hit some ice and went head on into a semi truck, he died in surgery," Katie said.

"I know this what does it have to do with you?" I asked.

"Do you know what happened after that?" Dave asked.

"That's the end of the story," I said.

"No, it's not," Katie begun, "after Johnny's death everything was ok for about a month but, her day Harvey he blamed her mother for Johnny's death said if she would have been teaching properly he'd still be alive. Harvey got violent with her, Arizona stopped going to school, they said that she needed time to grieve her brother. Miss Torres you don't want to know the details of what happened but, her father and her other brother Cynrick, he was fourteen, they killed her mom and nine other women, they kept her locked in the basement for at least four months, she was abused, when I found out that Harvey had a daughter who's body we hadn't found I made the call to go into the house without a warrent because I was afraid for her saftey. See we'd already talked to him less than ten minutes before we found out about Arizona. I made the call that we didn't have time to wait for a warrant because he could clean house and kill his little girl. We broke down the door, because of my decision all evidence on the murders was thrown out, under unlawful search and seizure. Both Harvey and Cynrick went away for the abuse of Arizona," as she finished I saw her eyes fall to the floor.

"Katie, the profile said he would have killed her, you did the right thing," Dave said.

"You think you made a mistake?" it was all I could say, I was shocked but I knew somehow that they weren't here over a twentyfive year old case.

"I think that if I would have waited for a warrant neither of them would have seen the light of day and we wouldn't be here," I said.

"That little girl could also be dead," Alex said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"because it's been twenty five years, they were supposed to tell be a week before they got out, they told me this afternoon that they got out three days ago, we tried to call Arizona and when we couldn't get ahold of her we came here. We think that Cynrick and Harvey may have come after her," Katie said.

"You think that she is in danger and you put her there! What the hell kind of agents do you think you are?" I yelled shaking from shock and anger at the thought that Arizona could be being hurt.

"Do you have any idea what Katie does, she was a profiler but after that case she left and started the most successful crimes against children unit in the world, she does everything in her power to stop harm from coming to kids," Dave said.

"Stop flattering me," Katie said.

"It's not flattery Katie, you take down international child sex trafficking rings every month there isn't a kid out there that you won't help, Katie we all thought you would burn out twenty years ago but you're still at it," Dave said.

"Twentyfive years Dave, she thought she was safe, I failed her once and now I've failed her again," Katie said.

"You didn't fail her you made a decision, it was a judgement call in a life or death situation, you don't want to know how many of those I've made in my life, sometime they live sometimes they don't," I cut in thinking of Arizona and all the life or death judgement calls that had been made about her, "you make them and you don't look back, not ever because if you look back you second guess yourself and you'll kill yourself doing that." It wasn't eloquent but it was true.

"What would you know about it?" Katie snapped.

"Katie," Dave hissed.

"You want to know what I know of looking back on a judgement call? A year and a half ago a plane went down in the woods, by the time that they were found most of them were unconscious, but by the time that they made it to the hospital Arizona was conscious I promised I would save her leg when I took my wife into surgery. I made a promise something every doctor knows not to do, but she was my wife and I made the promise. Once we got in everyone said that it was too far gone and I needed to take the leg to keep her alive, I made the choice to cut her leg off to keep her alive and there isn't a day I don't regret it, but the father of my child didn't every wake up, my wife lost her leg, a good friend died, and my hospital allmost went under. We used the money from the lawsuit to keep the hospital open but I lost my best friend, and my wife in one day. Arizona and I have tried to put ourselves back together but she isn't the same woman that got on that plane. So I know about making a call that you regret but I also know that Arizona is alive because of both of us," I said.

"We don't know that," Katie said.

"We have to believe that she is," Dave said.

"Ok what can I do to help you to find her?" I asked.

"Arizona was smart she left the letter as a clue, we have the old profile of Harvey what we need to do is work up a new profile of Cynrick using his prison records, then we do a joint profile with Harvey as the dominant partner, we know that they took Arizona what we need to know now is where they took her, Katie already put in calls to both of their parole officers, they haven't seen them," Alex said.

"What we need from you Mrs. Torres is your knowledge of the city, we don't know much about it so we'll need someone to help us when we start narrowing down a geographic location, also we need you to have keep your lines open in case she breaks out," Dave said.

"I'll do what I can but mostly I only know what is between here and the hospital," I said, as someone knocked on my door. Alex opened the door to reveal Addison.

"Addie?" I asked

"I left right after you called me, who are you?" she asked the agents.

"Alex Blake, and you?" Alex replied.

"Addison Montgomery," Addie said.

"Look Addie can you wait a few minutes the agents here are looking for Arizona and right now finding her comes first so unless you know much about the area," I begun.

"I thought she left you," Addie asked.

"It's complicated Addie just give me a sec, Agent anything you want to know I'll answer I just need some time to take this all in," I said.

"We'll come back later," Katie said walking out the door.

"Just one quick thing was anything out of place right after she left?" Alex asked as Dave held the door.

"No, maybe her keys were on the floor barely inside the door," I said.

"Thanks if you think of anything call us," Dave put his card on the counter and they left.

"Callie what's going on?" Addison asked.


	3. The Older You Get the Less You Can Take

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Criminal Minds or CSI Miami_

**A/N:** _All mistakes are mine this is supposed to be an awkward happy chapter, I know if I reread it to edit it I will scrap it cause every time I read my happy chapters I ant to throw them out, no idea why, maybe I'm not good at happy, but that's for you all to decide. Also you owe docmadi96 for keeping me focused and getting this done tonight rather than sometime next week_

"Please just let me take you to the hospital just for a check, yo don't have to give them your name?" Calleigh asked for what felt like the hundredth time I wasn't really upset by her concern, but I really just wanted to get Doyle and going to the hospital wasn't going to help that. We were sitting in her living room trying to come up with a plan for exactly what to do.

"I swear if you ask one more time I'm running away. I promise to stay awake until I see a doctor but that's going to have to wait till tomorrow," I told her.

"I'll drop it, but you are sleeping tonight, I'm not letting you go into a firefight sleep deprived," She scolded, I was glad for this because if I was honest I was tired and it was barely two in the afternoon.

"So Cal, what is the longest range you can accurately sniper from?" I asked having formed the basis of a plan already. Calleigh could shoot long distance so their was no need for her to get close to Doyle if I could set the location she could be my guardian angel in the sky, I just needed to know where to set us up.

"I'm good up to about 700 yards, but I think we should sry for one of the abandoned shipping docks, there are normally not many people and it will give me plenty of places to scout from also the constant movement of containers will stop him from having much time to plan" She answered, I liked her choice in tactics, so I nodded.

"You will be my angel in the sky, I will tell him to come alone, but most likely he will bring at least two others with him. I'll give you his picture, when it comes down to it you take the shot at him first then the others. I can shoot most nine mils both left and right handed so if you can give me two guns it will increase my odds of survival just a little," I added. My hope being that if she could take out Ian I could take his guards.

"I don't want you to die," she whispered pulling me closer to her on the couch, so she could wrap her arms around me.

"I don't want to die either, and with you as an angel it's possible that I wont, but, I am willing to give my life if it means that mine is the last life Ian Doyle takes," I told her running my fingers up and down her arms. the feel of her body pressed against my was so incredibly calming that I felt my muscles relax into the touch.

"Hey I have to tell you that in my gun room if you lift up the carpet there's a hatch that leads to a five foot basement, since I know at some point tonight someone will come looking for us I thought you should know now so you aren't surprised," Calleigh's words were pure logic but her voice was that of someone lost in her own head. I moved around in her arms so I could look at her. Her emerald eyes had glazed over.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"That I've never let anyone in my sanctuary and now the one person I am comfortable letting in is someone I barely know," she confessed

"Well I could always sneak out the window if it would make you feel better?" I joked.

"It's not that I don't want you Emily it's just that I guess I want to show you my little hide away and I don't know why, the logical side of me is saying that I should take you back to CSI and have you locked up for attempted murder, but my heart says that I should help keep you safe and now I'm planning to show you my hidden place. I'm afraid of losing you tomorrow and I don't even know you," Calleigh revealed. I could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes so I did the only thing I could think; I pulled her into my arms kissing her forehead.

"I promise you I will do my best to stay alive tomorrow but why don't we go lay down and try to get some sleep that way if we have to grab the guns and get out of here we will at least have some sleep cause if the cops come after us we may have to stay on the move," I promised her, standing and helping her to her feet.

"You promise to still be here when I wake up?" she asked shyly as she led me down the hall to her bedroom.

"Yes," I replied.

I woke to the sound of knocking, "Calleigh! are you home?" yelled from outside. I felt Calleigh move jumping from the bed.

"Come on, that's Natalia, she has a key we have to go," I had to read her lips she was so quiet. I saw her grab her service pistol off the end table and we moved out of the bedroom to the one room with no windows in the center of the house. Someone knocked again at what I assumed to be the front door.

"Calleigh I'm coming in!" Natalia yelled from the direction of the front door, as Calleigh closed the door to her little armory behind us. I wouldn't have noticed the hook in the corner of the carpet if I hadn't known it had to be there, but Calleigh knew and she was already pulling it up to reveal the hatch. I heard the front door open as Calleigh dropped from sight.

"We're clear," Calleigh whispered, I ducked as she pulled the trapp door down quietly over us. She must have hit a switch cause a small lamp lit up and I looked at the room we were in. It wasn't really a room, it was a small space about seven feet by seven feet with a five foot ceiling. Black pillows lined the walls with and the and their were plenty of red blankets on the carpeted floor.

"So how do you like my little getaway room?" she asked shyly sitting down in a corner and motioning for me to do the same.

"I love it," I replied scooting as close to her as I could get before dropping down to sit between her spread legs, so I could rest my head on her shoulder, "but why on earth was this build into the house?" I saw a flush rise on her cheeks.

"The people that commissioned the house were into S and M they were trying to build a dungeon for their play, but this is Miami half the city's below sea level The contractor hit water and told them it was a no go so they pulled out of the deal. By that point most of the structure was in and half the house was built,the real estate agent was an old friend of mine and helped me get a good deal. I asked if instead of filling the whole they could make me this, the guy nearly jumped for joy since he's already bought the supplies for the basement," Calleigh whispered in my ear, it was hard to focus on her words when I could feel her breath.

"Can we sleep down here?" I asked hoping if we layed down I could focus on something other that the woman I was in a very confined space with.

"Yeah it's probably a good idea," she replied against my ear. I scooted forward so she could lay down beside the wall, then I lay in front of her leaving about an inch between grabbed on of the blankets and pulled it around us before moving so she so close to me that I could feel her eyelids close against my neck.


End file.
